wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Incarnation
Incarnation A Wings of Fire Fanfiction This fanfiction is set in an alternative timeline where Burn wins the war, and Thorn never gets rulership. This is my take on it, it isn't canon. Please leave me criticism in the comments below. Prologue 'Rip' Rip felt his talons grow heavy as the weight of the satchel he carried in his hands drifted lower and lower from where he flew. There were assasin Icewings sent by Blaze in her sudden thirst for revenge on his tail and drawing nearer, as he continued flapping his tired wings, hoping to get away from the surrounding pearly alabaster figures. He took a last glance behind him; the Icewings' glittering black eyes somehow shining in the bright moonlight. The dark sand below him appearing almost ominous in the darkness giving the once friendly feel of the Sandwing kingdom a more eerie vibe to it. Riiiiiiiiiiiip. An Icewing managed to claw at one of his wings, his speed gradually slowing down as another lunged at the other, tearing into the thin flesh of the crimson of his wings. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip. It was either the darkness calling to him, or it was the gradual sound of his wings being torn from him body. He was barely flying now, getting a bit closer to the ground and his speed slowing to a harsh pace. He could hear their breathing, somehow simultaneously as one. A sharp whip in the side knocked him off course, the last hit to send him crashing down to the surface. Another Icewing flew quickly above him, knocking him in his spine, and jutting its elbow into his skull. The light of the moons flickered a bit in view, blurring into a single oval-shaped light moments later. He felt the egg in his talons slip, and the sound of his murderers' claws catching it. He finally, after what seemed like moons, hit the ground, everything in the world around him fading into black. You didn't accomplish your mission, ''Burn called to him, using the spooky new mechanic she had acquired from some animus Nightwing that she had captured, ''you're dead, Rip... ''If he somehow managed to make it out alive, they would have the egg. And there would be know way he would come out of that situation alive either. ''You're just finally aware of it. Chapter 1 'Ski' Despite the horror of experiencing the system for the first time, watched the yellow-orange dragonet emerge from the cracked egg it once found home in. With jet black horns and reddish eyes, its first action was snort a burst of a flame at an Icewing guard who was also watching. The Icewing poked at it with a talon, chuckling to himself. "So Burn ordered another toy," Brumal, an Icewing guard she knew pretty well, said with a look of unenthusiasm, "pathetic. Wanna' bet how much this one was?" He asked her with a nudge of his shoulder into her side. Ski didn't know what to say. She couldn't help but imagine the poor dragon being born, not only to come to realization that her life would end so shortly. Being born for someone else's gain, it was pure torture within itself. The Icewing from before raised his chin. "Around 4,000 gold. By the look of its egg, too. And look at its tail! It has no barb! Just like that one dragonet did." He explained, Brumal giving a nod of his head with satisfaction. "I would've said around that price as well," He confessed, turning towards Ski, "what do you think?" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Adventure)